Angels From the Realms of Glory
by Outsiders Yaoi Fanatic
Summary: I'd never seen the likes of her before. She was real different, all soft curves and delicate smiles. She ain't like no Greaser lass I've ever seen before, but not a Soc either. Maybe that's what started it all... the mystery that was Cherub Syn. Slash.


**A/N: OK – so this is the first story I have ever written, so don't be too hard on me. I love the Outsiders, but the last time I read it made me think how the entire story could have been different if there was one outside influence in the whole mess between Pony and Darry. What if it was that one voice that made him stay? What if it was that one voice that saved Johnny's life, and Dally's inadvertently? **

**Full Summary: I'd never seen the likes of her before. She was real different, all soft curves and delicate smiles. She ain't like no Greaser lass I've ever seen before, but not a Soc either. Maybe that's what started it all… the mystery that was Cherub Syn. **

**WARNING****: This story contains SLASH. In other words, boy x boy situations. If you don't like that, the back button is at the top of the screen. I will ask that you do not flame because of this.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was cold. The damn landlord couldn't wait another week, could he? Ricci scoffed, before she knocked the ashes from her cancer stick and touched it to her crimson mouth. It had been like this since their Ma fled town with what little funds each child had to their name. A collaboration of cash obtained on birthdays and from work was more like it. Their Ma was a wild woman at heart, and Ricci had no doubt that she would burn the hundreds in California before the week was out. And their Pa… well, he had lost his work at the school as a custodian a few months back. So when no funds come in, the damn landlord cuts the heat. Then, the electric.

Ricci was the eldest of three sisters – the Syn sisters. Ricci had the brains, Candy the street-smarts, and Cherub… well, she didn't have much of either. It wasn't that she wasn't smart, no, that child was bloody brilliant. However, she had dropped out of school in her tenth year to take care of their Pa. It wasn't the best job in the world, and it certainly didn't pay the bills, but it kept Cherub happy and it kept their Pa alive. And since Ricci wasn't yet an 'adult' in the eyes of the law, it was the only way they remained a family.

"You shouldn't smoke while you cook, Ricci. It taints the food." Candy chastised, as she slid onto the bar stood and cracked a can of beer.

"Whatever," Ricci dismissed her comment. "You shouldn't walk around the apartment like that. The landlord shut off the heat. Even Hell would freeze over at this rate."

"You think we should break into Pa's stash?" Candy asked.

Ricci smirked, "You think we can break into Pa's stash and not have the difference noticed? He may be old, but he isn't blind. The kind of cash we need would bankrupt us."

Candy made a low sound in the back of her throat, "You seen our little cherub around lately?"

"I sent her to the store about an hour back. We need some food," Ricci answered.

Candy slid off the barstool and walked into the miniature kitchenette, where she opened the ice box. _Some food, eh?_ The shelves were almost vacant, save for some eggs that had expired last week, a carton of milk, some cheese, and a few frozen dinners. Candy took the milk and unscrewed the cap, before she took a swig. She instantly regretted that decision. The fumes made her dizzy and the liquid was thick. She dropped the carton and rushed over to the sink, where she spit out the vial concoction. Ricci looked over to the mess she had made, before she took the washcloth from her apron and handed it to the smaller teen.

"You should clean that mess before it freezes." Ricci said.

Candy took the washcloth and cleaned the floor, before she tossed it in the rubbish bin. "There. It's done."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Pony looked down at the trail of crimson that dotted across the abandoned lot. He heard the delicate whimper of an injured creature off in the darkness. Against his better judgment, he crossed the distance between them and knelt down before the form. A delicate feminine hand held a strip of white cloth to her face, which was stained with blood. He could see the edge of a cut down near her chin that looked to be angled toward her nose. Pony watched as she rocked back and forth on her heels, tears streaking down her cheeks. When the tears would reach her wound, she would flinch when the burn came.

"What happened," Pony felt inclined to ask.

"…"

When he realized she wouldn't answer, he tried a different approach. "I'm Ponyboy. What's your name?"

"C-Cherubim… but my sisters c-call me Cherub." Cherub sniffed.

"Do you know who hurt you, Cherub?" Pony asked.

Cherub didn't know why, but she trusted this boy. He wasn't much older than she was, after all. She knew he wouldn't hurt her like the others had. "Soc… Socs…"

"Can I see? Shh… I won't hurt you, I swear…"

Cherub peeled the cloth away and revealed a cut about a quarter-inch deep that stretched from her chin, over the bridge of her nose, and up underneath her eye. There was blood everywhere. It was on her clothes, her face, and on the cloth. And even then, the damn wound had the nerve to keep on bleeding. Pony remembered he had read about this once in health class. He tore at the bottom of his shirt until the material gave way, and pressed it tentatively to the wound. Cherub took in a harsh breath, but allowed him to stay. Carefully, he helped her to her feet and threw her arm over his shoulders.

"C'mon, I'll take you home."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Please comment and tell me what you think! And don't be too harsh!**


End file.
